


Centuries may pass. I will never forget you.

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, cap peggy, they find Peggy in the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Howard succeeds in finding the Captain in ice after the crash. Steve waits for Peggy to awaken.





	

Her chest rises and falls, againagain and again. A noise breaks free of her rouge lips and Steve looks up to see her eyes flutter.

He shoves his book in the basket by his feet and hurries to her side.

“—‘Teve?”

He reaches out to lay a palm on her hand. Perhaps, it’ll help her feel warm. Perhaps his fingers won’t tremble then. “Yes. It’s me. I’m here, Peggy.”

“Wha’ppened?”

“You.” Steve swallows forcefully. “You drove the Valkyrie to the ground, the ice. We found you in the wreckage, still—still alive.”

“How?”

“Erskine’s serum.”

Peggy shifts beneath his touch and her fingers slot against his. “No. How long?”

“It, uh—about a few weeks, to find you. Even with Stark. We both insisted on…” Steve exhales roughly. “Retrieving you. You deserved to be…to be properly…”

Peggy smiles weakly, a noise of hurt rumbling from within her. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well. You’re alive. We found you and you were alive and it’s been about a week, you’ve been here.”

“What now?”

“Colonel’s orders are to rest for at least a few more days. The hospital wants to make sure you’re completely healed and then…” Steve grins, reality catching up with the melancholy settled heavy in his heart. “We kick Hitler’s ass.”

“And then?” Peggy cocks an eyebrows teasingly. Blood thuds up his veins, up his cheeks.

“And then, we live our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
